My Heart For You
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: I wrote this for the Secret Klaroline Valentine for girlwiththerubyslippers. It takes place after the both shows. I hope it's good.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
**_I wrote this for the Secret Klaroline Valentine for girlwiththerubyslippers. __ I hope it's good.__  
_

**My Heart For You**

Klaus stood there looking at the heart in his hand. He watched as the woman to whom it belonged to fell to the earth with a look of surprise on his face. All around him it seemed the world shimmered for what had to have been at least ten minutes. He waited until the world once more was righted and really looked around him.

It was different then it had been before. Looking around he saw his brother standing there a bit confused as he looked at his hands where a book at just recently been placed. Elijah looked over to Klaus and blinked before the realization crossed over his face. He flashed over to Klaus and looked down at the blonde woman that now lay at his feet.

"Camille?"

Klaus dropped the heart and nodded in anger, "Apparently we can be taken for fools. For anyone who has heard about this will think we are so easily fooled."

His older brother pursed his lips before looking around the house, "Rebekah."

The hybrid also looked, "I'm not sure where I last saw her."

"I do believe she had been taken care of…hmmm."

He gestured away, "Go and see to her. I need a minute."

Klaus moved and sat down thinking about all that had happened in the past months. For months he, Elijah and Rebekah had been under a spell that the witches using their ancestral power had concocted. Katerina had been right about someone plotting the only thing was that Jane Anne was not the real culprit. She had been killed early on and instead it was someone he didn't think was a witch at all and another who was definitely not a witch.

It was through the wolf's death that Cami had shown how upset she was. She had been a witch and had come up with this to help Esther and Mikael from beyond the grave. He was still unsure as to what would have been the end goal but it did not matter as now they were free.

He heard crying on the other side of the house and sighed knowing it was Rebekah. Flashing over there he saw her standing over the crib while Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't care if it was real or not. I loved Hope."

Klaus put aside all those thoughts and instead focused on the things that needed to be done. He looked at Elijah who after pulling Rebekah into a hug nodded. After a moment Rebekah stepped back, "Who is all responsible for this?"

"I'm sure there were others. I killed Camille."

Rebekah nodded and then gestured to the doors, "there had to be more."

Klaus smirked, "I think it's time to pay Marcel a little visit." As he flashed away he knew that once this was all taken care of he then had to locate someone else to make sure that all was well with her. And perhaps if she was free then she would be ready for him. He only wondered if she was still stuck in Mystic Falls or if she had set off to explore the world she deserved.

* * *

Caroline looked around the room satisfied. Everything was perfect and just the way she wanted it. The red, white and pink decorations were placed evenly; the ones that hung from the ceiling were far enough down and yet enough of a distance so it didn't interfere with the dancing. The dance floor was crowded with couples while other couples and groups of people sat at the tables that were around the dance floor. All in all another perfectly planned event to mark off her list.

"Caroline I want to thank you again. This is the perfect evening and I know that all of my friends will be jealous of this party."

Caroline smiled at her client, Natalie Harper, "You're welcome. You had great ideas."

"But you took care of the rest and made my ideas better."

Natalie's husband came up, "Might I steal my wife?" Natalie giggled and thanked Caroline again before disappearing to the dance floor.

Watching them dance Caroline felt a bit at a loss. She wished she had someone to dance with; if even for this one night. She couldn't help her thoughts leap to other dances and then from there a particular set of arms surrounding her. Ones that only belonged to one man.

Currently she was alone here. There were times over the past years where she would spend time with Elena or Stefan and occasionally Tyler and Matt in the beginning but other times she enjoyed being on her own. Exploring things her way and in her time. After everything that had happened at Mystic Falls she needed that; her Mother dying and leaving her had been really hard but she had gotten over it even if it meant having to leave everyone and grieve on her own. She had latched onto Stefan for complete support which had done nothing but suppress herself but she freed herself and now looking back she could see it all as a much clearer picture.

There was one person who she had hoped to see over the years but never did. She hadn't heard from him at all. She had almost sent him a couple of things and yet had been unable to really go through with it.

"May I have this dance?"

Sure she was hearing things she wanted to she turned around and saw Klaus right in front of her. She inhaled as the mere sight of her set different emotions she had suppressed to the forefront. Emotions that she had kept under lock and key when she realized she had fallen for the hybrid. Seeing him here, unexpectedly, was not something she was ready for. Still smiling he took her hand and led her to the floor pulling her into his arms.

Being this close to him brought back memories from their last time together. And that promise.

Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder and allowed her other hand to remain enveloped by his. As they swayed Caroline found her emotions moving back into the places they should be and her anger came forward, "Were you just in the area? Or are you on business?"

Klaus looked at her with a slight frown, "I came to see you."

"After all this time?"

"I know it's been a while love but it was not my choice."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'm sure your new family didn't think so."

"Caroline whatever you may have heard know that it is not true. Know that what I have said to you is."

Caroline felt her heart flutter a bit. She could recognize the truth in his words. Seeing the bigger picture of all the events in Mystic Falls had allowed her to see that Klaus had cared for her.

Did care for her.

Even when she had heard of weird rumors in New Orleans.

He stopped moving and Caroline realized the song had ended. He gave her a smile but did not drop his arms as though he expected her to bolt. He nodded to the door, "Might we go for a walk?"

She hesitated but only to run through the items on the party and make sure that things would be fine if she did indeed leave, "sure."

Klaus dropped his arm that was around her back and took the arm that was in his hand and tucked it around her arm escorting her out of the room. He brought her out the back doors which lead to a garden. She rolled her eyes at his point to bringing her somewhere romantic and yet she couldn't help but feel flattered that he would go out of his way to make sure their surroundings were just what were needed.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Caroline decided to talk, "I was angry at you when you made that promise."

"And which promise would that be love?"

"The one where you would leave and never come back."

"Was? You're not mad now?"

"I was mad because you had also promised to be my last love which if you were never coming back would kind of defeat the purpose. However years later as I was looking back I realized that you weren't just changing your mind. You knew that I would never be with you if I stayed in Mystic Falls and didn't change. I left Mystic Falls. I saw the world. Not all of it mind you."

It had taken Caroline a little while to come to the fact that her feelings for Klaus shouldn't be considered wrong rather that it was just what it was. Then the anger when she realized he had promised to stay away from her. It was a while before she realized that he had promised to not come back to Mystic Falls. Nothing was said that he had given up on her…on them. He hadn't said that he wouldn't see her again. She had broken free of Mystic Falls and she realized that she had changed a lot. Of course at that point she still wasn't ready to see him but realizing it was enough.

"And how was the world?"

"Wonderful. Beautiful."

He smiled at her, "I'm quite glad you were able to see that."

With an unspoken agreement the two left to the streets and began walking as Caroline decided to tell him what she had seen and her thoughts on it all. Klaus asked questions every so often but mostly listened to her. There was a little white in the middle where Caroline brought up the rumors she had heard of New Orleans and he then explained about a spell. It was a quick explanation and there really wasn't much although she knew that it wasn't true. The only thing that was true was Hayley. And even though the idea that he had been with her irked her she also realized that she had no real say on him and it was just a onetime thing. Before long she realized that even though they had walked quite a ways around the city they had ended up in front of her apartment. Klaus smirked, "So am I invited in?"

Caroline contemplated briefly as she realized the implications of the simple fact that she had led him right to her home. Sighing slightly with everything that had come out…and those feelings that were probably never going to stay locked away anymore she nodded and opened the door and stepped inside. "Thirsty?"

"Is that an offer?"

She looked back at him and rolled her eyes, "I was thinking coffee or alcohol of some sort?"

"Champaign?"

She walked towards her kitchen with a smile on her lips, "I think I might have some of that."

Caroline took the bottle she had been planning on opening tonight and after opening it poured some into two glasses. Turning around she found Klaus standing in the doorway with a smile. She held out one of the glasses, "Here."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Together they both took a sip before Caroline walked off to the living room and sat on her couch. Klaus came and sat down next to her. She could feel the heat from the hybrid and after finishing her drink set the empty glass on the table. To be honest she was not sure in the slightest how to proceed. Since she had kept her feelings pushed down she hadn't really considered how things would go if he were to come to her or if she were to go to him.

As they remained sitting Caroline looked over at him and realized that he too had set his glass down and was…amused. She raised an eyebrow, "What is so funny?"

"I just am surprised you have stopped talking. I would think you would have much to say."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "To be honest this is one of the things I hadn't planned out." Not that much with Klaus always went to plan.

"Not something Caroline Forbes had planned? Surprising I must say."

Rolling her eyes she changed the subject, "So what are your plans?"

"You left Mystic Falls. My plan was to find you."

"Not sure that's a huge plan."

Caroline realized how close Klaus had somehow moved to her without her notice. He reached up and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He then cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Klaus leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. The fire that resulted from the slight touch was almost too much and Caroline moved forward and kissed him. The relief and utterly wholeness she felt made her realize that this is where she belonged. Who she belonged with. Somehow over the time they had spent together, their connection, their chemistry, their understanding, their fights, their disagreements, everything caused them to reach a point where it would lead to this. No matter what happened, no matter all the craziness, no matter what her friends might think, which didn't bother her like it used to, no matter the fact that sometimes they were on the complete opposite sides of their opinions, no matter all their arguments the place that would always feel right, would always pull them together was by each other. Klaus had been aware of this before but it wasn't until years later after leaving Mystic Falls that Caroline realized how much she had fallen for Klaus.

Klaus pulled her closer and pressed his tongue against her lips which she opened and together their tongues met. Klaus pulled away from her and moved his lips down her throat causing Caroline to sigh. His lips moved closer to the top of her dress but before he moved any further he pulled away sighing reluctantly, "Caroline."

This time Caroline placed her hand on his cheek his stubble brushing against her soft hand. She moved closer and brushed her lips against his before kissing along his jaw. She moved closer to his ear and paused as she got there, "Klaus I need you." She pulled back and placed kisses along his jaw before moving to the other side, "Klaus I want you." After kissing by his ear she moved back and noticed his eyes were still closed. She waited until he took a deep breath and opened his eyes staring at her with what she recognized as hope. She smiled, "So I'm not showing up at your door step and you showed up at mine instead…does it really need to be that way for us to take that step forward?"

He smiled his dimples showing, "I suppose not." And with that he flashed them to her bedroom and kissed her and she knew that there was no mistake and this is where she wanted to be and was going to stay.


End file.
